Sister's Love
by luckychi7
Summary: Ichigo has to watch over Yuzu for a day while his father, Karin, and Kon are out of town. At the same time, Yuzu wants to spend the day with her older brother since they're the only ones at home.


**Author's Note: Something I noticed throughout the course of the bleach series between Ichigo and his Yuzu. That's how I came with the idea of this Bleach oneshot. It's also my first Bleach fanfic. **

**Sister's Love **

It's been a few days since I got my shinigami powers back from Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper who shared her powers with me so that I could protect my family from a hollow. Gingo was killed from the wound Inflicted on him. The wound I gave him during our battle. There's no reason for me to even reminisce about these events. It was difficult for me to even live a normal life, but for some reason I feel like something's missing despite that I have my shinigami powers again.

The time on the clock displays _9: 45 am. _

I don't know what to think, "And here I am staring at the ceiling."

Without wasting anymore time, I get ready within fifteen to twenty minutes. This only includes taking a shower, and wearing a black shirt along with blue jeans. After that, I sit at the table in the kitchen downstairs. My thirteen year old sister, Yuzu, is there making something for breakfast. She's wearing a short sleeve pink shirt with blue skirt that goes down to her thighs, they're also in the same fabric as jeans. Yuzu's hair is shoulder length and it's styled in two pigtails with her hairclip on the right pigtail.

"Good morning, Ichigo." says Yuzu with a smile on her face.

I say, "Morning Yuzu, what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate Pancakes, and syrup." My little sister said.

Yuzu places the plate filled with dozens of pancakes with syrup on the table. Then she brings two forks and knives before sitting down at the seat across from me. I carefully spray the the syrup over the pancakes.

I get my utensils ready, "Time to dig in."

"Right." Yuzu does the same thing as I do.

While the two of us are eating, "I must say Yuzu, you're cooking is amazing."

She displays a genuine smile, "Aww, thank you big brother."

"Well it's not everyday, I get the chance to talk to my little sister." I explain.

Yuzu laughs hysterically at my comment, "That's true." suddenly a sudden look replaces the cheerful she displayed at me, "We barely talk with each other."

Maybe I took my words a little too far, "Yuzu, I'm sorry if that upset you."

I can tell she's trying to hide her look, "It's okay, Ichigo. You brought up a good point."

"Anyway, where did Karin and Dad run off to?" I asked due the sense of silence here.

My brunette sister explains to me that Dad had leave town to visit somebody, and Karin decided to go cause she has some kind of project going on in the same area. She also tells me that they took Kon, or Bostov as she likes to call him, because he can prove to help our father out during their trip. While doing so, Dad leave me in charge to watch over Yuzu until they come back home.

"And that's pretty much it." The brunette sister said.

It doesn't surprise me that Dad would leave, but why take Karin and Kon with him, "When did they leave?"

Yuzu puts her hand on her chin, "Two hours ago, I believe."

Now that I think about it, Dad did tell me that he had something to take care of, so maybe taking the other two has something to with it, "So how's school been?"

She talks to me while eating, "Great, I got my exam results back."

"And how did it go?" I asked.

"I aced it." Yuzu said with a joyful look on her face.

Her answer leaves me pleased, "That's great."

"Oh, and Ichigo." My little sister said, "Since we were the only ones here for the day, I was thinking you and I could get to know each a little better. What do you say?"

I think about her question for a minute because there haven't been any signs of a single hollow in Karakura Town ever since I defeated Gingo, plus Rukia hasn't contacted me on any of the updates since then. "I don't see why not."

She gets up from her chair, and jumps while shouting, "Awesome. So what are we gonna do first, Ichigo?"

"Maybe the park." I said with a nervous tone in my voice.

My brunette sister looks happy, "Sounds good to me."

I take her to the park in our neighborhood after we finish eating the chocolate chip pancakes, Yuzu made earlier. My parents use to take me there all the time when I was still a little kid, Yuzu and Karin were both babies at the time. Which means that they would have to swing them around until it was time to go. The last time I remember coming to this place was the week before my mother was killed by Grand Fisher. my little sisters were four by then, and I was nine. Thinking of events like this really starts to bug the hell out of me since it deals with my mother.

"Something bothering you, big brother?" Yuzu asks.

No I can't hide this, after all she is my sister, "Just thinking of mom."

"Oh," She said with a nervous tone in her voice, "Dad always told me, you were really close with her before she was killed."

"Yuzu, I was the reason Mom was killed. If I didn't make a move then maybe I..."

My little sister slaps me in the face, "Big brother, it's okay. I understand what you must've been through going through all that stress.I bet the same thing would happen if I was in your shoes, Ichigo."

"I guess you have a point." I said.

We make it to the park after walking through the neighborhood for ten minutes. It's just like any other park, swings, slides, monkey bars, etc. A park has something that anybody will enjoy when they show up. Yuzu runs up to the swingsets.

"Hey Ichigo, could mind help me swing?" My little sister asks.

There's a fake smile on my face, "Sure."

I push Yuzu in order to help her swing, "You haven't done this since we were little."

"Well it has been a while." I said.

She gets the hang of it after five to ten minutes, and then I get on the swing next to her. Although I move slower than her because I keep letting the past bug me. I need something to keep my mind off of mom's death. There's an ice cream stand right across from us near the tennis courts area. I look back at my sister, who's having fun swinging.

"Hey Yuzu, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" I ask.

"Maybe later, I still wanna swing for a bit longer." She said.

It doesn't take long for my little sister to get off the swings, and walk with me to the Ice Cream stands. The two of us bring up an old prank we use to pull on dad before I got my shinigami powers from Rukia. It's where Karin would change her voice into an old man from the post office, and she would tell him that there's a package waiting for him. This would happen because Karin and Yuzu would want to stay up for a couple hours longer especially when it came to school nights.

My sister laughs with me, "Oh, good times. Good times."

"Yeah, Lucky I never got you two in trouble." I said.

"True." She said.

It takes us five to ten minutes to make it to the ice cream stand.

"Hello, What kind of ice cream would you like?" The Ice cream server asks.

Yuzu says, "I'd like a mint chocolate chip."

I look over at the flavors before deciding, "And I'd like a chocolate ice cream."

"Okay." The server gets the two flavors out in a cone "That'll be four dollars."

I hand four one dollar bills to the server, and he exchanges the two ice cream cones that Yuzu and I have bought from him. Then we sit by a bench to devour the ice cream. My little sister looks really happy right now, as she eats her ice cream. We take a walk around the park for about two to three rounds which takes up a good hour or two.

By then it's, _1:15._

"So what do you wanna do now, Yuzu?" I ask my little sister.

She thinks before looking back at me, "Well dad's birthday is coming up on sunday, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me get the ingredients for it."

I give her a genuine smile, "I'd be glad to help you out."

"Question is, What kind of cake should we make?" She asks.

"Let's just make a simple chocolate cake." I suggested to her.

Yuzu says, "Sounds like a plan to me."

My little sister and I head over to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients we need for dad's chocolate birthday cake. Yuzu gets the cart while I get ingredients for her, this includes flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, vinegar, oil, and vanilla essence. The only thing she gets that I forget to pick up was the coco. After that, the two of us go back home.

"Hey, Ichigo." Yuzu calls out my name.

"What's up, Yuzu?" I ask.

She points up to two tickets, "Could get those two tickets for me?"

We take a look at the two tickets, "These are exclusive tickets to Oasis of The Dragon."

I look confused, "Oasis to the Dragon?"

Yuzu nods at me, "Yeah It's suppose to be this little boy who accidentally gets sucked into the dragon world. Not only that, but an evil sorcerer's motive is to exterminate the dragons by getting rid of their life support, The oasis."

"Sounds interesting." I looked curious about the movie, "What time do the tickets show?"

She looks at the tickets, "Three forty-five."

"Three forty five." I take a look at the time on my watch, "Right now it's two fifty five."

My little sisters looks a little disappointed about the timing, "Well I wanna work on the cake before Dad comes back tomorrow, and..."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Yuzu, Don't worry about it. We've got until tomorrow to work on his birthday cake."

Yuzu sighs, "I guess you've gotta point."

I take my little sister to the movie theater to see Oasis of The Dragon. This takes us about twenty to thirty minutes to get there. I get a giant bag of popcorn and two cups of Sprite since that's something we both like. Once this gets out of the way, We head sit in the top row so that people don't block our view on seeing the movie.

"I'm so excited." A hyped up Yuzu said, "What about you, Ichigo?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

By the time the movie starts, Yuzu and I get a little worried whether it won't be good. However both of us are proven wrong once the first ten minutes of the movie immerses us in with the kid getting stuck inside the dragon's world. The little boy is one of those shy timid kids that don't have the courage to do anything. All of dragons look at him as an enemy because of the sorcerer, but that's until he comes across an injured Dragon. He tells the boy to take him to an Oasis to heal his wound, from there he explains to them about how he fell into this world. The Dragon tells him that only way to do that is to defeat the sorcerer. He tells his comrades to help the boy get back to his own world by defeating the sorcerer. Luckily they've got the advantage by charging into the fray at once in order to defeat the sorcerer. Half of the them die by the hand of the sorcerer, but the little boy defeats him with the art of the legendary sword of magic. With that, he is able to return home, but his new friend gives him the power to come visit this world whenever he feels the need to do so. With that the movie comes to close, as my little sister and I walk out of the theater slightly disappointment.

"So what did you think?" Yuzu asks.

I explain to her about my opinion, "I thought it was okay for a story, but it works really well as an action movie since that is what it mainly focused on."

"Well in a sense the main character kind of got some development from becoming a shy little kid, to somebody who wants to make a difference." My little sister adds on.

I laugh with an hysteric look at her, "That is true."

"By the way what time is it?" She asks.

I take a look at the time on my watch, "It's a quarter to six."

Yuzu looks surprised, "Wow that was a pretty long movie"

"Tell me about it." I agreed with her.

Yuzu and I return home within ten minutes because traffic has slowed down at this point of the day. Everything looks and sounds peacefully, but I notice my sister looking terrified over something, "What's wrong?"

She points behind me, "B..Behind you, Ichigo."

A hollow attacks me with it's claws the second I turn around. My little sister notices the blood dripping out of my mouth, along with my soul reaper outfit, "Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah." I wipe the blood from my mouth, "I'm fine."

Luckily I get back up on my feet to fight off the hollow, "So you bastard, ever try to harm my little sister." I get my sword's stance into position "Getsuga Tenshou."

I use the power of my sword to cut the hollow in half, but it regenerates, "What the hell?"

The hollow grabs me throughs me by my fence as more blood drips from my stomach, ribs, and forehead. After this hollow starts to walk away from us. Worst part is my little sister is watching all of this in front of her, "Ichigo." tears start to flow from her face, "Oh please tell me you're still alive, big brother."

"Don't worry I'm fine." I said noticing the hollow slowly walking back, "Yuzu, listen really carefully okay."

She continues to cry, "Okay."

"I know you can't see whatever is attacking me, but once I share my shinigami powers with you, you'll be able to see it." I explain to her.

"Will I be able to protect you?" My little sister asks.

I sorta laugh at her response with a smile, "Of course."

The sword in my hand points directly at her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing?" She continues with tears flowing down.

I tell her, "Put your hand on the sharp edge, and pierce your stomach with it."

"Oh.. Okay." She said forcing the sword into her stomach.

A bright light surrounds Yuzu as the hollow stops upon seeing the light. Few seconds later, the light disappears as my brunette little sister now appears in a soul reaper outfit with her own zanpakuto, as mine stays in my hands. I also notice the fierce look in her eyes towards the hollow that attacked me earlier.

Yuzu runs towards the hollow, "This is what you get for hurting my big brother."

I see her pierce the hollow from the front to back of his head, and then cuts it down in half. From there the hollow disintegrates, and Yuzu's clothes change back into what she wore at the beginning of the day. My clothes also change back into their original state.

"Good job." I feel pain stinging from the injuries, "Yuzu."

"Let me help you get inside the house." She puts my hand around her neck, and takes inside house. Then she puts be on the hospital bed we have in the basement. Yuzu treats my wounds with medicines that nurses and doctors use at the hospital.

"Thanks Yuzu." I said slowly lifting myself up.

My brunette little sister slaps in the face, "You idiot, why did you lie to me all this time. The previous times you came home late, It all makes sense," I notice the tears that continue to run down her face.

"Because I wanted to make sure you, Karin, and Dad were safe from those creatures." I explain to Yuzu, "That's why I lied to the three of you."

She wipes the tears from her eyes, and gives me a tight hug, "I love you, Ichigo."

I put my arms around her, and kiss her forehead, "I love you too, Yuzu."

* * *

**I had a great time writing this story showing Ichigo's character as the older brother to that Yuzu really cares about him as his little sister. I hope you guys enjoyed this Bleach oneshot, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
